


Don't Go

by samskia_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samskia_writes/pseuds/samskia_writes
Summary: The reader is asked to re-enlist in the army, but a certain Winchester doesn’t want her to go.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 14





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have NO IDEA how the army works so pls don’t come for me, also Reader is an oblivious idiot.

The letter was cold. It lay proudly on your desk with a scatter of pencil shavings to it’s left and a corner shop receipt to it’s right. From the way it was, any onlooker would most likely say it was forgotten, or not even notice it blending in with unnecessary clutter. But you knew it was there. The same place it had been all week. Thankfully, you’d opted to pick the post up this time round so the boys didn’t know you’d gotten anything. It had the crest of the army stamped officially on it’s seal, mocking how you left. Inviting you to come back. Thats what the letter was, you had no doubts about that. But you didn’t want to open it because when you did there would be no slight chance that it was something else.But it had been too long and you had to see, so you picked up the envelope, shaking off the pencil shavings, and ran it along your fingers a few times. You flipped it around, reading your name and address over and over as though it would change the next time you read it and you’d chuckle at how it was meant for someone else. Y/N Y/L/N. However, it was not. It was meant for you.

“Hey, uh, guys?” You spoke up timidly, your hands fidgeting with the contents of the now opened envelope.  
Sam and Dean looked up, Sam’s eyes hovered on what you were holding.  
“I have some news.” You said, glancing down at the letter. You folded it’s corner over anxiously.“Please tell me it’s good.” Dean chuckled.  
You made a face, “Well, it’s not bad.”  
“What is it?” Sam asked. He put his book down and gave you his full attention through a concerned frown.  
“So, as you guys know, I used to serve in the army…and they’ve sent me a letter basically asking me to re-enlist.” You nodded slowly, as if hearing it yourself.  
Dean tilted his head, “well you’re not gonna, are you? You hunt. That’s your job.”  
Sam’s face had dropped and he was silent.  
“Well, a lot of people from my regiment are. It’s kind of my duty, Dean…”  
“Hunting is your duty.” Dean shook his head in disbelief, but his voice carried understanding.  
“You’re really,” Sam paused to catch his train of thought, “you’re really gonna go?”  
“I haven’t confirmed it officially, but yeah. I think so.”  
“You sure this is what you want to do?” Dean asked.  
“I love you both so much.” You said with a sad smile, ignoring Dean’s question. The truth was, you didn’t want to go. You loved it at the bunker and hunting was your life. But it was so difficult to get on with your life while you were still hung up over Sam. Of course, he was professional and would never want to date you and that was okay. But if you went back to the army and took some time apart, maybe you could get over these feelings for him and start back fresh.  
“When do you go?” Sam asked. He couldn’t even look at you. You felt pangs of guilt as you realised you’d be leaving Sam and Dean angry with you. If only Sam understood…“Not sure yet. But soon, I imagine. I’m gonna give it another day, just to think things over. But I’m pretty sure I’ve made up my mind.” You said, wanting nothing more than for them to fight for you to stay. But those damn boys were so understanding and kind, they’d never dream of telling you no.  
You gave them both a smile before heading back to your room. When the door closed you threw the letter back to the desk in a huff and slumped onto the bed. You felt teary.  
A knock came at the door, followed by Sam’s voice, “Y/N?”  
“Yeah?” You called, eyeing the letter.  
Sam creaked the door open, “can I come in?”  
“Yeah, ‘course.” You smiled.  
He gently closed the door behind himself and turned back around. Sam had the kind of face that said a lot, his eyes carried empathy and his lips curled or dipped into whatever comfort was necessary.  
“Okay,” Sam nodded to himself and looked down at the floor, “okay. Here goes.”  
You frowned, unsure whether breaking out into an amused smile would be rude. What was he doing? He then took a step towards you and faced you, taking your hands in his. “Don’t go,” he whimpered, “I don’t- I don’t want to lose you.”“Sam-” You whispered, but with the shake of a head he silenced you. How was he supposed to know you were madly in love with him? You couldn’t be angry at him because he didn’t know how you felt, but God dammit it was making things so much more difficult.  
“Y/N, you’re incredible. I mean, you’re a bad-ass hunter, and you were in the army. And you’re so clever and so patient and passionate and generous and- and beautiful. And I can’t just let you go…”  
You stared up at the hunter, his eyes glossy and desperate, but in the moment of intimacy they flickered down to your lips for a gentle second. His hands moved to cup your face, his thumbs softly caressing your cheeks. Heart racing, you carefully placed your hands on his arms to bring him closer. He brought his forehead to meet yours and closed his eyes, “I can’t let you go.”

You brought your lips up to meet his, sharing a soft kiss accompanied by the firm, yet gentle, hold on each other. His lips were soft, moving tenderly with yours as you melted into his arms. When you broke free, his forehead met yours once more, eyes closed and breath calm.  
“Sam…” you hummed, pulling away a little so you could speak.  
Sam looked at you, trying to hold back a smile.  
“Are you sure?”  
He let the smile take over and nodded, tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear, “I’m sure.”  
“'Cause I don’t have to go. And I won’t, if this is something we both want. But I can’t stay for something you don’t want.” You explained, squeezing his hand in yours.  
“Y/N, I have been wanting this to happen for,” Sam chuckled to himself, “for so long. I want this. I want you."Finally letting yourself smile, Sam pulled you in to a tight hug, his arms holding you closer than ever before, "then I won’t go.”


End file.
